


Whiny

by DoYoSoft



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Choi San, Friends to Lovers, M/M, San is whiny, i don't know how to tag, kinda domestic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYoSoft/pseuds/DoYoSoft
Summary: San is very noisy and Wooyoung wonders what kind of noises he would make in bed.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 288





	Whiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesyoongi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesyoongi/gifts).



> Hello! I come here with my first Ateez fanfiction!!  
> This one is dedicated to a friend of mine that claimed she had read all nice WooSan fics that had a bottom San, so I decided to give her this present. Hope you like it!!!
> 
> Just a reminder that english is not my first language, I apologize for any kind of typos or wrong grammar, I'll make all the corrections that need to be made.  
> ENJOY~

  
Wooyoung hated waking up for classes, even if he put his favorite BTS song as his morning alarm, he would always wake up in a bad mood. 

  
Grunting, he grabs his phone, "Idol" playing on full volume to wake him up (wich worked everyday) and turns off the music, he sits at the end of the bed and asks himself if he really needs a degree. It's only when he hears some noises coming from outside his room that he gets up and opens the door. 

  
San is wide awake making coffee at their kitchen. They are roomates sharing a room at the university's students house and it was quite a good room, not those small little spaces with only two beds and a bathroom. They have each their own bedroom, a quite nice livingroom that's conected to the kitchen, separated only by a counter with some tall stools. It's been over a year since they started sharing a room and it was actually great, they hit it off real quick when they first met so the cohabitation was easy enough. 

  
Stomping his feet towards the counter, Wooyoung sits at one of the stools and drop his head on the cold surface.

  
"G'morning" he hears San's voice.

  
"Yeah..." he manages to say with his head down.

  
"Just wait a bit and I'll bring you coffee." San announces before walking towards the fridge.

  
Wooyoung always asked himself how San manages to be in such a good mood every single day, it's kinda annoying.

  
"I'm making pancakes."

  
"Alright..."

  
"How many do you want?"

  
"Dunno..."

  
San chuckles and that somehow makes him less grumpy. He lift his head and finally looks at San. One thing you guys don't know is that San is... extremely hot. Wooyoung would me lying if he said that he never lusted over his roommate and, well, bare faced messy hair sleepy San was something to think about a lot. Everytime Wooyoung sees him like this, baggy clothes and all, he only wishes he could see what San hides underneath all that fabric. But it was also cute the way his slim body seemed so comfortable inside the sweats and big hoodies. 

  
"You're staring." says San with a smirk on his face, walking towards Wooyoung with his coffee in hand.

  
"Am not, give me my coffee." He tries to brush it off and extands his hand.

  
San only mumbles a "so grumpy" and places the mug on the counter, ignoring Wooyoung's hand.

  
"It's hot." He says starting to turn away. 

  
"I know..." Wooyoung say, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

  
"Geez, are you flirting with me? It's so early." San says and chuckles again for the second time in less than 10 minutes. It's a nice morning.

  
"Oh, you're so full of yourself, San." he says taking a sip from his coffee and immediately regreting. "Ouch, shit."

  
"I'm not full of myself and I literally just told you that the coffee was hot!" said San, a whiny voice at the end of the sentence.

  
Wooyoung rolled his eyes. Another thing you guys might not now about San, he is... noisy. Wooyoung thinks he has some weird need to vocalize everything he feels with little whimpers or noises that pretty much sound like moans and he is oh so whiny about everything, really, like right now.

  
"It's just a burn in my tongue, I burn it like eveyday with coffee, relax." He brused it off.

  
"Jesus, I think your sensitive buds are not that sensitive anymore, then."

  
Wooyoung was the one who chuckled this time.

  
"Yeah, pretty much." he joked.

  
"Oh, god, Kissing you must be terrible then." San said while mixing the eggs and flour to make the pancakes.

  
"Wanna try it out?" Wooyoung said with one yebrow raised, small smirk hidden behind his mug.

  
San eyed him while his hands stopped their work on the mix in the bowl.

  
"Why'd you have to be like this so early in the morning?" There it is. Whiny.

  
Wooyoung only smiled wider.

  
"You don't have to wake up this early and deal with me, you know that."

  
"Yes, but you insist on playing that dreadfull song at full volume every fucking day and I always wake up. You know that shit is really loud right?"

  
"Hey, 'Idol' is a bop, don't talk like that about the anthem." said Wooyoung looking offended.

  
San rolled his eyes with a small "humph!" and a "who even says 'bop' anymore," scapping his lips and he cotinued to make the pancakes in silence.

After eating San was also doing the dishes, he claims that Wooyoung never washes the plates right. Wooyoung brings his plate to place it in the sink, San's back facing him, he approaches San, his hand going around him to drop the plate in front of him, his face really close to San's and his lips on his ear.

  
"I'll take care of dinner" he whispers and he feels San's whole body shrink in front of him and a cute "Ungh!" coming out os his lips.

  
"Ah, don't do that!" he answered, jerking his face away from Wooyoung, who was laughing.

  
"Oh, so you're sensitive there, huh?" Wooyoung mocked him taking a step back.

  
San put a hand on his ear covering it like he was trying to protect himself, grumpy look on his face.

  
"You're so annoying you know that?"

  
"Yeah, I know." Said Wooyoung lifting a hand to mess with San's hair. "Thank you for breakfast, Sannie." and walked to his room to get ready for classes.

  
"Gosh..." he hears San saying but he didn't see the shudder that took ove him quickly.

\----------

Classes were boring as usual. Wooyoung really liked some teachers but really didn't hit it off with others, you know, this is how it's supposed to be. His physics class is actually pretty cool and he's so relieved he doesn't have to change his degree because he doesn't like it. Most people look at Wooyoung and might think he's the kind of guy that's not smart at all just because he's so handsome and everytime he says he's into physics people look at him like he's an alien. He likes to be more than a pretty face.

  
When class is over, Seonghwa nudges his soulder.

  
"Going to the cafeteria? The guys are already there." He says lifting his bag over his shoulder.

  
"Yep, San just texted me saying they're waiting for us."

  
"Urgh, how come their classes always finish so early? I think I'm changing my degree to librarianship too." Seonghwa sighs.

  
Wooyoung chickles a bit putting his hand on Seonghwa's shoulder while walking out of the classroom.

  
"We know you can't read books that don't have any numbers on it, Hwa."

  
"True" He answered smiling.

  
At the cafeteria they spot their friends quickly, Mingi's extremely tall figure is just about to sit on the table dropping his tray of food on it. Wooyoung could see San smilling at something Hongjoong was showing him on his phone, dimples and all. They made their way to the table and saw that they saved two seats for them.

  
"Hey, the physics guys arrived!" Yunho said out loud.

  
"Hi to you too!" Wooyoung said just as loud taking the empty seat beside San while Seonghwa took the seat beside Hongjoong.

  
"I got your food for you." San said to him, shoving the tray towards Wooyoung.

  
"Thanks, but you didn't have to. What about you?"

  
"I already had lunch, I actually have to go to the library in like... five minutes., I was just waiting for you." San said with a small smile.

  
"Aw, you guys are adorable." Said mingi from across the table.

  
"So domestic." Yeosang said with his mouth full.

  
Wooyoung smiled and pinched San's cheeks, yearning a bunch of little sounds of protest from him.

  
"You didn't have to." He said.

  
"Ah! ah, let go of my face!" There it is, the whiny voice again.

  
Wooyoung freed his cheeks but rubbed it softly to decrease the redness but it looked like they only got a deeper shade.

  
"Anyways... Party this weekend?" Jongho said resting his back on the chair.

  
"How do you always have a party to go? It's amazing, really." Wooyoung said before taking a bite of his chicken sadwich.

  
"I have my sources... Saturday night at that frat house near the theater. I hear it's going to be dope." 

  
"Who even says 'dope' anymore?" Seonghwa mumbles.

  
"I'm down for it!" Mingi is the first to say. "We need to party before mid-terms start."

  
"Yeah, I think you're right." says Hongjoong.

  
Wooyoung looks at San waiting for his response.

  
"What about you?" he asks.

  
"Free booze, loud bad EDM, sweaty bodies and horny students inside one house? Count me in." He says with a smirk before standing up. "But now I have to go to the library, those books are not going to organize themselves. Later, bitches."

  
Everyone said their goodbyes and then he was gone. 

  
"So, when's the wedding?" Yunho asks Wooyoung.

  
Wooyoung looks at him wiht brows furrowed.

  
"C'mon don't make that face, you know you guys look like a married couple."

  
"We do not!" he answered, voice slightly pitched.

  
"Well, you know, San is pretty hot, I'd be whipped for him too if I was Wooyoung, I don't blame him." Jongho said smiling mischieviously.

  
Wooyoung rolled his eyes at the statement.

  
"San just likes to do stuff like that, he's a good friend." he says.

  
"Oh, you want to bang him." Hongjoong speaks.

  
"What!?" Wooyoung says with his mouth full and starts choking on his food, coughing furiously making the whole table laugh at his reaction.

  
"Go for it, Woo, me and Hongjoong turned out pretty well." Seonghwa said while Hongjoong laid his head on Hwa's shoulder.

  
"You guys are disgusting." Yeosang answered with a face. "So clingy."

  
"You say that because you're single." Shot Jongho from across Yeosang, who just gave him a look.

  
Wooyoung finally stopped coughing when he spoke.

  
"Alright, nice talking to you but I think I'll leave." he said getting up.

  
"Already? We were having so much fun." Mingi said with a pout.

  
"Ha ha, yeah, see you guys saturday."

  
"Go get him, Tiger!" Yunho shouted and Wooyoung gave him the middle finger.

The point is: Yeah, maybe Wooyoung does want to bang his roommate. He would never admit it to his friends of course, he wouldn't give them that. The reason Wooyoung loves annoying San is because he really like those little noises he does, he enjoys watching the way San's body reacts to every little thing Wooyoung does to him, like that one time he hugged San and left a small kiss on his neck and the boy almost collapsed in his arms letting go of a cute shriek with a whiny "Stop that...". Yeah, that was something he thought about for a long time. He really wanted to see what kind of noises San would make if Wooyoung traced his body with the tip of his finger... or the tip os his tongue... whatever! He shakes his head and head to his next class, even though it didn't even start yet.  
Thankfully he was able to concentrate on the lecture, he got some homework to do so he planned on stopping by the library to get a physics book he needed for research and maybe have some work done there. And of course, San would probably be there too, he could annoy him a bit before they went back tho their room together.

\----------

The library was silent as usual, only a couple of students already there, but that place would only get packed once mid-terms start. He walks to his very familiar section with all the calculus and physics books he knows so well from his previous semesters and starts looking for what he need. He grabs some books to look into int and when he decides that it isn't it, he puts right back where he grabbed it, careful not to leave the place all messy.

  
"I really appreciate that, I want to kill everyone who just grab the books and leave them on the table for me to put it back." He hears the very familiar voice of his roommate from behind him.

  
"Oh, I wouldn't want you to kill me, you would miss my loud alarm playing BTS every day." he said looking back at San.

  
San chuckled before walking towards him looking up at the shelf he was in front of.

  
"What are we looking for?" he asked.

  
Wooyoung looked at him for a while before answering.

  
"Right now I'm just looking at you but I really need an updated book on quantum physics."

  
San rolled his eyes and smilled a little before lifting a finger and reading over the covers of the books on the shelf until his brows shot up and he voiced a little "A-ha!" and grabbed a thick book that looked brand new, handing it to Wooyoung.

  
"Here you go. We recieved these last week, It was published last year, so I think it will be as uptated as you need." said San.

  
Wooyoung eyes the book before grabbing it.

  
"How do you even memorize all the books that the library recieves? Do you have photographic memory or something?" 

  
"Not really, is just that I saw these last week when I was organizing them it made think of you." San said shrugging.

  
Okay, that was cute. Wooyoung didn't answer, only staring at him with that book in his hands and he knows San doesn't really like whe he stares.

  
"Would you stop staring??" San said shoving Wooyoung's shoulder slightly and he chuckled.

  
"Sorry, Sannie, is just that I didn't expect that answer." he admited, grabbing San's hand and bringing it to his lips. "I'm glad you think of me." Woo smirked before kissing the back of San's hand.

  
He heard the almost inaldible gasp that scaped San's lips and it was rewarding. He wanted to hear more. He turned the boy's hand and planted a small kiss on his palm earning a sigh from San, who was staring at him with big eyes.

  
"D-do you, um... do you need anything else from here?" San asked in a small voice.

  
Wooyoung placed San's hand on his cheek, pressing it gently against his skin.

  
"No... You've got what I wanted." he said, his thumb gently rubbing on the boy's wrist.

  
"That tickles..." San kinda whispered before pulling his hand back, his other hand coming to close around his wrist. "Um.. okay so... you've got your book, I have to... um... Bye." and walked away.

  
"See you later!" Wooyoung said loud enough to get himself some dirty stares from people studying there.

Okay what was that? Suddenly he gathered the courage to hit on San inside the fucking library, he just hopes he didn't scare the boy away. They've been friends for way too long and they never seemed to mind some skinship but that was different... it felt different. San never runs away like that, if anything, he gives Wooyoung the death stare and just goes on with his life. Well... He'll have to wait and see if he messed up or if San is just going to pretend nothing happened. He took a seat in one of the empty tables and grabbed his material to start doing the freaking homework he had.  
  
Hours passed and he was really absorbed on whatever he was writing on that paper when he felt someone poking him. Looking over his shoulder he sees San all cute with a long coat, his hands on his pockets.

  
"You know, it's 10pm, right?" he said.

  
"Oh, already? Shit, it's late." Wooyoung said actually surprised. 

  
"You're such a dumbass. C'mon, let's go home." San said helping Wooyoung gather his things from the table.

  
The library wasn't very far from their building so the walk was pretty quick, San seemed unfased by their little encouter earlier, just rambling about some annoying freshmen kids who were really loud and he had to ask them to leave the library.

  
Arriving at their place Wooyoung threw his backpack near the door of his room and went straight to the kitchen.

  
"Okay, as I said in the morning, I'll take care of dinner." He said washing his hands in the sink.

  
"I'll give you a hand, but I'll take a shower first." San answered already walking towards the bathroom. 

  
Wooyoung started boiling the water to make some pasta and San left some chicken to defrost so he started cutting some pieces. San comes off the shower, sweatpants and loose black shirt, the towel around his neck and hair dripping wet. Yes, that was one of Wooyoung's favorite views, he just wishes San would lose the shirt, though.

  
"Alright, what to you want me to do?" He said standing next to Wooyoung, hands on his hips like superman looking at what Wooyoung was already doing.

  
"I want you do to a lot of things to be honest, but you can start by putting some tomato sauce on the pan right there and then we just throw the pasta and the chicken inside." Wooyoung said, already roasting the pieces of chicken that he cut.

  
San gave him a slap on the head on the way to the fridge to grab the sauce.

  
"What was that for?" Wooyoung asked.

  
"You're being an ass today, so annoying all this flirting." San said scowling.

  
Wooyoung chuckled.

  
"Well, it's fun to see you all affected and all. Might be my new hobby."

  
"Oh, is that so? Okay, too bad, I'm not letting you under my skin anymore. Party is over."

  
"No, the party's only started." said Wooyoung smiling as innocent as he managed.

  
"Urgh!" was all San managed to say while Wooyoung laughed freely now.

  
They worked together on their food until San was the one doing everything because he's a control freak. He was mixing the pasta, the chicken and the sauce together while Wooyoung was geting bored. He was looking over San's shoulder, his mouth watering since it was really late at night and the last time he ate was at lunch time.   
An idea popped in his head and he walked towards San. He hugged San from the back, his arms firm around his waist, his chin resting on the boys shoulder. He could feel San's body getting stiff and he smiled a little.

  
"Is it almost done?" he asked in a small voice near San's ear. 

  
San's shoulders shuddered and a a small whimper scaped his lips.

  
"Yes, almost done... get off of me." San answered trying to nudge Wooyoung away from him.

  
"Noooo, you're comfy.... and you smell good." He said, taking a deep breath and releasing a hot breath on San's neck.

  
He swear to god he thought San was going to dissapear from how much he shrinked, his head going to the side to try and hide his neck from Wooyoung and a loud yell echoing through the room. That made Wooyoung cackle but he didn't let go of San. he was having way too much fun.

  
"Don't do thaaaaaat!!!" San said in that whiny voice of his, his head still dropped to the side, his hands pulling on Wooyoung's hair trying to take his face away from his neck. "Shit, Wooyoung the food is going to burn!!"

  
"Just turn off the stove- stop pulling my hair that hurts!" 

  
"Really? I thought you liked it rough, what a shame." San challanged, he was laughing now too.

  
"Oh, so you wonder about what I like in bed, huh?" Wooyoung said with a low voice, his lips brushing on San's ear, he decide to give it a slight bite.

  
"DON'T DO THAT" San was now full yelling and laughing, Wooyoung could tell just by looking that he had goosebumps all over his arms and he decided that he's had enough and let go of the poor boy.

  
"Jesus you're so loud!" Wooyoung managed to say, walking back till his hip was leaning against the counter.

  
"It's your fault! God, all the hairs on my body are standing on end, what the hell, Wooyoung." San said, a hand protectively over his ear.

  
"Was it that bad?" Wooyoung asked, a brow lifted.

  
San shot him a look over his shoulder, a pout formed on his lips.

  
"No..." he answered.

  
At that Wooyoung looked surprised. San's responses are doing a great job at surprising him today.

  
"So... Does it mean you liked it?" Wooyoung asked coming a little closer, arms crossed over his chest. 

  
San turned off the stove and turned to face Wooyoung, leaning against the sink behind him.

  
"No..." he said again, looking up to meet Wooyoung's gaze.

  
The air between them shifted from playful to a heavy tension all of a sudden.

  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Wooyoung got closer again, his arms coming to grab the cool surface of the sink behind San, caging him. 

  
San swallowed loudly, his throat bobbing up and down before speaking.

  
"It doesn't mean anything... it just... wasn't that... bad." he said, closing his eyes tight when Wooyoung's face got closer.

  
Wooyoung smiled at his reaction, his face going towards San's neck again, but this time San didn't seem like he was going to move. San felt Woo's nose caressing his neck and he just couldn't help the whine tha left his lips, his hands went all the way to Wooyoung's chest, grabing the fabric of his shirt. He already had goosebumps all over his body just with a stupid touch of a nose on his neck, what a loser.  
  
Still smiling, Wooyoung was more than pleased with San's reaction to his simple ministrations, he breathed through his mouth, the hot air making San whine again, his eyes were still shut tightly and Wooyoung felt like San was pulling him closer by the shirt. A little careful, Wooyoung pressed his lips on the skin only centimeters from his mouth, hearing San sigh in what seemed like... relief? He doesn't know.

  
"Is that alright?" Wooyoung whispered, giving San's neck another kiss, his mouth just slightly open so it wasn't just a touch of lips on his skin. 

  
San seemed unable to answer him but hummed in agreement, nodding slightly.

  
One of Wooyoung's hand went to hold the other side of San's neck, his thumb under his chin lifting his face so Wooyoung could have more access, his lips gentle over the sensitive skin, going up his neck, behind his ear, tracing the line of his jaw, each kiss came along with a whine or a sigh, Wooyoung could see that San had his lower lip between his teeth, he was trying so hard not to make a sound.  
Using his thumb, Wooyoung freed the boys lip, making San finally open his eyes to look at him. His eyes were half lidded, cheeks pink, mouth slightly open, Wooyoung never thought he would actually have San looking like this in front of him.

  
"Don't look at me like that." he said, face getting closer and closer.

  
"Why not?" San whispered, seeming out of breath already.

  
Wooyoung's hand went to the nape of San's neck, fingers tangled with his hair pulling gently making the boy hiss slightly.

  
"It's very distracting..." he says, their noses nuzzling, breath against breath, their lips ghosting over each other's.

  
"Just kiss me already." San said before leaning foward, closing the space between them.

  
Fuck, his lips are soft. And gentle. Wooyoung kisses him back immediately, slowly, their lips molding around each other, their tongues warm just slightly licking inside each other's mouth. San's hands let go of Wooyoung's shirt making their way to his neck while Wooyoung has both hands holding the boy's waist, pulling him closer to his body. He turned them around so he could lift San up, his legs closing around Wooyoung's waist as he walked towards the counter, accommodating San on top of it.   
Wooyoung's hand squeeze San's thighs, going up to squeeze his hips, pulling him to himelf while he's rewarded with sweet little whimpers and now actual moans comming out of his mouth now. Wooyoung was enebriated, every part of him was screaming San's name, his head felt light and all he could think was "more". More off San's hand pulling his hair, more of his legs around his waist pulling him closer, more of his sweet moans, Wooyoung thought that if there's a heaven, this is how it would be when he dies.   
Without breaking the kiss, Wooyoung brings a curious hand along San's thigh, going up underneath his loose black shirt. He wanted to feel more of his skin, the tip of his fingers carefully tracing along San's waist, he could feel the tremor that took over the boy's body, along with another whimper that made him break the kiss, suddenly out of breath. Wooyoung took the chance to explore his neck once more, kissing along his jaw all over again, going down his neck, San threw his head back, mouth slightly open and eyes closed, lost in Wooyoung just like Wooyoung was lost in him.   
San then felt Wooyoung nibbing all over his neck, every time he felt like he was going to die, but never did because Wooyoung was being so gentle right now, until he wasn't. Wooyoung had a full bite now, making all of San's nerves tingle, goosebumps all over his body, everything so fast all at once, a sexy moan scaping him while his hands felt like they were trying to actually rip Wooyoung's hair off. And he didn't stop there, after bitting him, he kept his mouth there, sucking the skin and San actually rolled his eyes in pleasure, it was like Wooyoung knew exactly where to touch to drive him insane.

  
When Wooyoung pulled away he had a smirk on his face while looking at his brand new work of art.

  
"I think people will ask about it." he said.

  
San, looked at him, breathing heavy, his hands now only lying on Wooyoung shoulders without grabbing him, finally.

  
"I didn't say you could leave a mark." 

  
"Well, it's already there, so..." he anwered, his thumb rubbing gently over the purple mark. "What will you do about it?"

  
San didn't say anything, he only smiled, pulled Wooyoung closer again, giving him a slow peck on the lips before turning his head slightly.

  
"I'll just make us even, then." he whispered before kissing Wooyoung's neck.

  
The kiss turned into small teasing bites, that made Wooyoung squeeze San's thighs again, that making San giggle mischievously against his neck. He sucked on the skin, Wooyoung hissing in response, hands pulling San closer to him like it was possible to be closer than they already were. Before pulling away, San left a chaste kiss above the mark.

  
"There... it looks good on you." he said.

  
Wooyoung chuckled, kissing San again without warning, this time more playful, faster, more desperate. San was actually smiling through the kiss and that somehow just made Wooyoung kiss him even more, his hand coming to grab at the end of San's shirt, lifting it up slowly, wanting him to get the hint until-

  
A knock at the door made both of them stop. San looked at the door and Wooyoung only rested his forehead on the crook of San's neck, sighing in defeat. That made San giggle again and it was such a cute sound, one of his hands coming to comb through Woo's hair.

  
"Did you invite someone?" Wooyoung asked.

  
"No... we left the library together, I didn't even touch my phone since we got here." San answered and they heard another knock.

  
"Okay, we better get that." Wooyoung said, regretfully stepping away from the counter and walking towards the door while San jumped back down, taking a deep breath.

  
Wooyoung opened the door, Yunho was standing right there, his arm on the door frame, a small smile on his face.

  
"Yo, g'night!" he said while Wooyoung stepped away for him to enter.

  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" Wooyoung asked a little annoyed, closing the door.

  
Yunho sat on the couch, making himself at home.

  
"Mingi and I had a fight over some... you know... stuff, and he locked me out of our room. Hi Sannie!"

  
"Hello! Don't tell me you ate his food again?" San asked, suddenly remembering the dinner forgotten on the pan.

  
"Something like that." Yunho said smiling.

  
Wooyoung scoffed walking back to the kitchen to help San get the plates.

  
"So you're probably not hungry, right? We're having dinner now actually." Said San.

  
"Oh, some food is always very welcome." Yunho answered standing up and going to sit in one of the stools by the counter. "Is that why none of you checked your phone? I called both of you to tell you I was coming over but no one answered."

  
The two roommates glanced at each other for a second before looking away quickly.

  
"Yeah, we were making ou- making dinner, my phone is actually still in my bag" Wooyoung said.

  
"Ah, I see." Yunho said giving them both a look.

  
"Okay, go wash your hands, Yunho." San said putting the plates on the counter.

  
They made small talk while eating, thankfully the atmosphere wasn't weird at all between San and Wooyoung, if it was, Yunho made no effort to ask about it. Wooyoung was the one to wash the dishes under the strong supervision of San while Yunho was sprawled on the sofa again.

  
"So... you're planing on crashing here?" San asked coming to sit on the floor in front of the sofa.

  
"I think so... Mingi is not texting me back."

  
"He's such a kid..." Wooyoung said walking to the bathroom. "I'll go shower now, I don't think we need to arrange anything, Yunho seems pretty comfortable there on the couch."

  
"Ah, what a shame, Wooyoungie, I thought I'd cuddle you tonight" Yunho said with a pout.

  
Wooyoung only rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.  
  


There was a moment of silence between the two boys there before San spoke.

  
"Did you really fight with Mingi over food?" he asked.

  
Yunho took a deep breath and stared at the cieling.

  
"I kissed him."

  
San's eyes widened and he looked at Yunho like he had grown a second head.

  
"You what?!" 

  
"Shh! I don't want Wooyung to hear that."

  
"You're into Mingi? I never knew that!" San said in a loud whisper.

  
"Well, you're really dumb then, I always have heart eyes for him and I let him do whatever he pleases all the time." he sighed. "But you can't say anything to me, you two are pretty reckless, you both have hickeys on your neck, dumbass."

  
San's cheeks flushed furiously and he looked away, a hand flying to cover his neck, even though Yunho couldn't see his face or neck from where he was lying down. He had totally forgotten about that.

  
"W-well, we're not talking about me now. What happened? You kissed him and he didn't like it?" he changed the subject.

  
"That's the thing, I have no idea." Yunho answered still staring at the cieling. "We were talking and, I don't know, I had this really... I don't know, I just really wanted to kiss him so I did and he... I think he kissed me back but when I pulled away he was just... silent. So I freaked out and ran away."

  
San looked at him again, this time with a sympathetic look on his face.

  
"Well... you say he kissed you back, right? And he didn't pulled away from you." San stated. "I think you should have waited for him to say something. You guys should talk."

  
"How can I face him again after running away like that?" Yunho said, hiding his face in his hands.

  
"Well... you can't just shut him off like that. You know Mingi is kinda slow in some situations. Maybe he was just short circuiting." he shrugged.

  
Yunho took a deep breath before sitting up straight.

  
"I think you're right... I should have waited a little longer before freaking out."

  
"I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about, Yunho. Just the fact that he didn't pulled away says a lot about this situation..." 

  
Yunho looked at him and nodded to himself.

  
"Alright. I think I'll go back then... Don't say a thing to Wooyoung!" 

  
"And why is that?" San asked getting up from the floor.

  
"Wooyoung said that It's never a good idea to have a relationship with a roommate, what a hypocrite right?" Yunho pointed at the hickey. "He says it only makes things messy, I really don't want Wooyoung, of all people, to be giving me a lecture if all of this goes wrong."

  
San's eyebrows shot up and his mouth was shapped like an small "o".

  
"Ah, is that so? Good to know. Your secret is safe with me, Yunho-ya."

  
Yunho was going to answer before he felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket.

  
"It's him." he said after reading the name on the screen.

  
"Just go!" San said pullling Yunho towards the door.

  
"Okay, okay, congratulations on fucking!" Yunho said once he was out the door.  
  


"We didn't!" San yelled and quickly covered his mouth.

  
Just as San was closing the front door and tunning around, Wooyoung oppened the bathroom door, emerging with a towel above his read, sweat pants and no shirt. San stopped on his tracks for a moment. He's seen Wooyung shirtless countless times, but that was before he made out with his roommate sitting on the countertop of the kitchen. He cleared his throat and walked towards the kitchen, he needed some water.

  
"Where's Yunho?" Wooyoung asked rubbing his wet hair with the towel.

  
"He went back to his room. Mingi called him." San said bringing the glass ow water to his lips.

  
"Weird, last time Yunho ate Mingi's food he didn't let him go back for like four days." Wooyung stated.

  
"I think he's all grown up now." San said. "Okay, I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow." he added, walking towards his room.

  
Wooyoung stared at him for a moment, something seemed off.

  
"Hey" he said grabbing San's hand. "No goodnight kiss?" he tried, smiling a little.

  
San looked at him, one eyebrow raised, he stepped closer to Wooyoung before talking.

  
"Apparently you have a thing against roommates doing stuff, it makes things messy, right? I don't wanna ruin it for you." he said, giving Wooyoung's cheek two quick slaps. "G'night!" and he closed his door quickly, not giving Wooyoung a chance to go after him.

  
"What- I said that a long time ago, c'mon Sannie!"

  
"Go to sleep!" he shouted from his room.

  
Wooyoung sighed loudly.

  
"I'm gonna kill Yunho." and stomped towards his room.

  
If Wooyoung likes having fun annoying San, San thinks he might have a little bit of fun too.

\---------- 

  
The next day was full of teasing from San's part. He would extend his arm to grab something from across the table and make his face as close as possible from Wooyoung's, bitting his lower lip and staring up at him innocently before retracting back to his sit on the caffeteria, Wooyoung eyeing him with a knowing look, cause everytime Wooyoung tried to touch San in any way, San would pretend he was going to do something, like kiss him, but then back off like nothing had happened. He was trying to make Wooyoung break, and maybe, just maybe, it was working, but he wasn't going to let San get under his skin. Two can play this game.  
At night they were both already clean, pijamas on, they decided to watch a movie, San was in the kitchen making some popcorn while Wooyoung was picking something on netflix. After he had choosen the movie he went to help San, and an idea popped on his head.   
He heard that the popcorn has stoped popping so he went behind San, closer than normal, lifting his arms so he could open the top cabinet to grab the big bowl to put the popcorn. What he didn't expect was San to turn around facing him. Wooyoung looked down to him, San staring directly at his eyes, caged again between Wooyoung and the sink.

  
"That's a familiar situation." he said in a small voice.

  
"Is that so..." Wooyoung said, bringing his arms down, his hands coming to lean on the sink on each side of San's body again, face close to him.

  
"Yeah." San said, nuzzling his nose against Wooyoung's.

  
Wooyoung licked his lips, eyes going down staring at San's mouth, watching the way he was smilling, amused that he was able to make Wooyoung feel like this. So he tried to play dirty.  
Bringing his face to the side, Wooyoung used his nose and lips to caress San's neck again and he could already hear his breathing hitch.

  
"I love how sensitive you are..." Wooyoung said in a teasing tone, depositing a soft kiss on the skin.

  
"Hm... that's so not fair." San whined, fists coming up to hit Wooyoung's chest weakly.

  
Wooyoung chuckled a bit and backed away to look at San.

  
"Can we please stop this?" he asked San, making his best pleading face.

  
San surprised him by kissing him softly, his tongue gently pressing over Wooyoung's, once, twice, before breaking the kiss.

  
"I can't resist if you ask that nicely." he whispered.

  
Wooyoung only smiled, holding San's face with both hands, thumbs carresing San's cheekbones while he stared at him. San's face started to turn a sweet shade of pink.

  
"Are you going to kiss me or what?" he whispered again, round eyes staring back at the boy in front of him.

  
He didn't have to ask again, Wooyoung was more than happy to give him everything he wanted.   
Their kiss started soft, sweet, Wooyoung smiled through the kiss when he heard a pleased sigh coming from San, like he was relieved this was finally happening again. The hand's holding San's face went down to his waist, holding him firmly in place while San used his own hands to intertwine his fingers all over Wooyoung's hair.  
Wooyoung broke the kiss, lips going straight to his favorite spots, kissing and sucking all over San's neck, under his ear, biting his lobe, leaving hot puffs of air on the way, San had his eyes closed, head thrown back and mouth slightly open, hissing, moaning and whimpering quietly at every little thing Wooyoung did. Once again, Wooyoung lifted San, putting him on top of the counter, San grabbed his shirt and pulled him to another kiss, now more heated, more urgent, Wooyoung's hands all over his body.  
San's hand grabbed each side of Wooyoung's shirt, lifting it up.

  
"Off..." he whined and Wooyoung was more than happy to oblige.

  
Wooyoung took his shirt off throwing it on the floor, diving back into the kiss, San's hands going straigh to his bare back, nails digging into the skin the moment Wooyoung's mouth were on his neck and clavicule again. Now it was Wooyoung's time to lift San's shirt, he lifted his arms without a word, letting the blond take his shirt off easily.   
Instead of kissing San again, Wooyoung took him on his arms, holding him tightly carrying him to his room. San took the chance to grind against him slowly, biting his neck and moaning. Wooyoung only hissed and gave San's ass a light slap before throwing the boy on his bed.

  
"Too eager." Wooyoung murmured climbing on top of San.

  
San once again had that half lidded stare and face flushed, his hair all over the place, shirtless on Wooyoung's bed, panting through parted swollen lips.

  
"Wooyoung..." he whined, pulling the boy to himself by the waistband of his sweatpants.

  
The blond prompted himself on top of San, acomodating himself between his legs, wich San was eager to open for him, grinding down earning a slow moan from San. 

  
"Do it again." he breathed grinding up and sounded so needy Wooyoung could only comply.

  
Another sweet moan could be heard, San's hands firm on Wooyoung's waist pulling him down seeking some friction. Wooyoung chuckled, using one hand to grab both of San's, pinning them above his head on the bed.

  
"Take it slow, San..." he whispered in his ear making him whine in protest.

  
He kissed San, his free hand started wandering all over San's body, the tip of his fingers carressing the side of his neck, going down to his torso, using the pad of his thumb to brush over one sensitive nipple, San squirming underneath him, whining into the kiss. Wooyoung kept his ministrations, his skillful fingers brushing over the skin of his stomach stopping just above the waisband of his swatpants, a curious finger threatening to go in, but never doing it.  
San broke the kiss panting.

  
"This is torture..." he moaned.

  
"Do you want me to stop?" Wooyoung asked pulling his hand away.

  
"No... god please, touch me, Wooyoung." he said breathless, his eyes full of lust.

  
Wooyoung didn't need more convincing, his hand going back to the place it was before, teasing a bit more, making San buck his hip up, annoyed. He didn't slip his hand under the fabric though, but he cupped San's crotch giving it a light squeeze and what he got in return was the most beautiful moan he's ever heard, and gosh, he wants to hear it again.   
San's hands are forcing aganst Wooyoung's one holding them in place.

  
"Let me touch you too..." San asks and Wooyoung let go of him.

  
Be didn't expect San to roll over so now he was the one on top of him, his ass rubbing on Wooyoung's hardness making the boy underneath him hiss. San kissed him, mouth quickly going down, lips tralling all over his body until it was right below his belly button, leaving wet kisses while he trailed further down, eyes staring back at Wooyoung the whole time.

  
"Christ, don't look at me like that..." Wooyoung breathed, letting his head fall back on the bed with his eyes closed, focusing on the sensation of those sweet kisses on his skin.

  
Feeling bolder, San pulled Wooyoung's pants down, taking them off completly and throwing it somewhere in the room. He licked his lips before grabbing Wooyoung's hard member, using the precum to make it easy to rub his hand up and down, finally getting some noise out of Wooyoung other than a hiss. He smirked at the reaction and knowing that Wooyoung had his eyes closed, he surprised him by licking his dick from the base to the top before putting it all in his mouth. 

  
"Oh, god, yes, just like that." Wooyoung said, grabbing a handful of the other boy's hair.

  
San bobbed his read up and down slowly, taking all he could, sucking and licking Wooyoung's dick, swallowing around him while holding his hips down, preventing him from thrusting up.  
When San pulled his head up, a trail of saliva connecting his lower lip to the tip of Wooyoung's cock, the blonde used his thumb to whipe it off, San using the opportuniti to lick and suck it, eyes locked with Wooyoung's.

  
"You're going to be the death of me." Wooyoung said and San smirked.

  
He pulled San to a kiss using his index finger under his chin, rolling over, hovering on top of San again, his hand immediatelly going under the fabric of San's pants, fingers closing round his length firmly, going up and down slowly, San moaning a little louder than before now, more desperate. Wooyoung then proceeded to take San's sweatpants commpletely off, his eyes scanning San's bare body in front of him, his skin smooth and pale like marble, he wishes he could mark every single centimeter of it. Reaching out to his night stand he grabbed a bottle of lube, coating his fingers with the sticky substance.

  
"It looks like you use it a lot." San said with a smirk, noticing that the bottle was halfway empty.

  
"You're very observant" Wooyoung answered, hovering over San again.

  
"Do you think of me when you use it?" San asked bitting his lips.

  
Wooyoung pressed one coated finger on his rim earning a gasp from San before whispering in his ear.

  
"Sometimes I do." And pressed a little harder to insert one finger inside him.

  
"Oh god..." San moaned quietly, one hand grabbing Wooyoung's shoulder and the other hand formed a fist in his hair. 

  
Wooyoung started fingering him slowly, getting deeper by the second, San sighing in pleasure, starting to move further, wanting more. Wooyoung then inserted another one, San moaning again, head thrown back in the pillow and eyes closed, breathing heavier and heavier. Wooyoung could feel how San's body was getting more and more confortable, so he decided to add a third finger, San's hand grabbed the sheets and he mumbled a curse under his breath, he looked so sexy like this, being torn appart just by Wooyoung's fingers.  
San oppened his eyes to look at Wooyoung now, his hair messy in front of his eyes.

  
"Wooyoung, fuck me." he moaned. "I want you..."

  
And that was all he needed to break Wooyoung's self control. Withdrawing his fingers, a whine o protest coming from San, he aligned his member on San's entrance looking at him for some kind of assurance and San only nodded, his lower lip between his teeth, and Wooyoung thrusted foward, agonizingly slow, San's mouth falling open while his eyes shut closed, letting out a loud moan that Wooyoung was sure the entire floor could hear.   
San's hand grabbed the sheets once again while Wooyoung pulled back and thrusted foward again, and again, slowly picking up the pace, San wouldn't stop moaning, cursing, breath hitching on his throat every time Wooyoung would thrust too hard into him.

  
"Wooyoung, faster..." San moaned, his breathing so heavy right now.

  
Wooyoung only speeded up, thrusting faster and deeper, San's head coming foward to bite on his soulder, preventing him from screaming when Wooyoung hit his sweet spot over and over again. Without any warning, Wooyooung closed his fingers around San's lenght and started pumping up and down matching his pace and San just couldn't handle it.

  
"It's too much- ah! Wooyoung I'm gonna come!" he said loud and desperate.

  
"Come for me, babe." Wooyoung said, not stopping his thrusts.

  
San let out loud and long moan, eyes shuted close, his back arched slighly, his stomach painted white with his own come, nails diggin into Wooyoung's back leaving red scrath marks up and down his skin, his insides clenching around Wooyoung. Only the sound of San's loud moans would have been enough to bring Wooyoung over the edge, he oppened his eyes and the look in San's eyes was just... so erotic and sexy but so pure at the same time and those eyes and the way he was looking up at him were the combination to make him come undone inside of San.   
He came grunting San's name, giving him one last thrust, resting his forehead against San's, panting, sweaty, his body shaking through his orgasm before pulling out of San, colapsing beside him on the bed.

  
For a moment there was only silence filled with the rapid and deep breathing of both boys. Wooyoung was the first to move, getting up to grab some tissues to help clean up the boy on his bed.

  
"What a gentleman." San mumbled in a low voice.

  
"Well, you've never seen this part of me before." Wooyoung said getting up to throw the dirty tissues on the trash can and coming back to the bed.

  
San turned to the side facing Wooyoung, who was laying on his back facing up.

  
"What would you say... if.., if I said I wanted to know these other parts of you?" he asked bitting his lips, and suddenly San seemed very small.

  
Wooyoung looked at him, using his index finger to lift San's face and his thumb to free his lower lip.

  
"I would say it's about fucking time." he said, kissing San's lips one more time.

  
San smiled and returned the kiss, coming closer to lay his head on Wooyoung's chest. After a moment of silence he spoke again.

  
"You know, I was going to keep doing the teasing thing to you until tomorrow. I was planing on, like, seduce you on that party Jongho mentioned." San admited.

  
Wooyoung chuckled, bringing one hand to comb through San's messy hair.

  
"What made you change your mind?" 

  
"I told you. I can't resist when you ask so nicely." San said.

  
Wooyoung lifted a brow and rolled slowly to the side so now San was the one facing up and he was on his side, his upper body almost above San.

  
"So... you're saying..." He stared, kissing San's neck softly, San humming in response, eyes already closed. "That you'll do whatever I want..." He continued, biting the line of San's jaw. "If I ask nicely?"

  
San smirked looking into Wooyoung's eyes.

  
"Whatever you want." he whispered and kissed him again, starting another round, while the popcorn and netflix were totally forgotten for the rest of the night.


End file.
